Crossover Nexus
This is the script for Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 (2016) Strike: 'Come out, come out wherever you are. I summoned you two heroes here to destroy you. And just like all the others, I will annihilate you! '''Connor Lacey: '''Not gonna happen! '''Garnet: '(Grunts) '''Strike: Fine, I'll just summon some other hero to obliterate. Let's see... Ah, this one looks like he's got some fight in him. Let's play! Pen: 'Now summoning hero. '''K.O.: '''Oof! '''Pen: '''Success. '''K.O.: '''Hey, what's this spooky dump? And where are my friends? '''Strike: '''I am Strike. Howdy, hero -- and toodle loo! '''K.O.: '''What, me?! I-I'm still just a hero in training. '''Strike: '''Yeah, I don't care. '''K.O.: '(Whimpers) 'Garnet: '(Grunts) '''K.O.: '''Huh? Wha-- Who? '''Garnet: No time for introductions. Ben Tennyson: '''Guys this way, c'mon! '''David Brennan: Over there! Strike: '''(Growls) If these heroes don't want to stay and play, I'll just have to pin them down. '''All: (Panting) Garnet: '''There! '''K.O.: '''You two seem like heroes, but I can't find either of you in my Pow Cards. '''Garnet: '''I'm a Crystal Gem. I fight off threats from outer space and protect my planet from anything that would harm it. The name's Garnet. '''Connor Lacey: Nice name. I'm Connor Lacey. This is my cousin David Brannan and my friends are named Cian Dooley, Paul and Shannon O'Dwyer. Ultimatrix: '''Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scans Garnet) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. '''K.O.: '''That's amazing! Uh, what do you do, little boy? '''Ben Tennyson: '''Uh, I'm Ten. '''K.O.: '''Oh! I'm sorry. '''Ben Tennyson: '''No, I'm Ben Ten... ...nyson. I travel around the country with my grandpa and cousin Gwen in an RV. '''K.O.: That's nice. Pen: 'Destroy heroes. '''All: '(Startles) '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let's go Four Arms. It's Hero Time. (Ben Tennyson pressing the Omnitrix and turning into Four Arms) '''Four Arms (Reboot): Oh, yeah! (Grunts) K.O.: '''Whoa! '''Four Arms (Reboot): Did I fail to mention my Omnitrix, which lets me turn into 10 different super-cool aliens? K.O.: '''Who-ha-ha! '''Four Arms (Reboot): My Omnitrix! I'm stuck like this without it! Garnet: 'Stop gawping, or it'll do worse. '''K.O.: '(Shouts) '''Garnet: '''Ha! Ha! Take this! '''Pen: '''Spin attack. '''Four Arms (Reboot): '''That don't look good. '''Shannon O'Dwyer: Ya think? K.O.: '''(Strains) Thanks, Ben. Or should I call you Four Arms? It's kind of confusing. '''Four Arms (Reboot): '''Don't sweat it. '''K.O.: (Whimpers) Garnet: '''Huh? (Grunts) '''K.O.: Garnet! Your cool glasses! Garnet: We'd better get movin'. We've got to lose it before it recovers and steals any more of our powers. K.O.: Your sunglasses were your power? Garnet: Not quite -- they just gave me the clarity and focus I need to use my future vision -- also, they're prescription. Four Arms (Reboot): '''In there! New, new, new, new! All clear, guys! (Screams) '''K.O.: '''Four Arms! '''Four Arms (Reboot): It's hideous! Cian Dooley: Whoa! K.O.: Huh? Who are all these guys? Garnet: They must be heroes that couldn't escape Strike's...strike. Let's keep moving. Four Arms: Man, if red Strike X'ed all these years, h-he be may stronger than I thought. K.O.: If all these heroes couldn't stop him, what could the three of us possibly do? Raven: (off-screen) Do what he isn't expecting, and go to his lair. K.O.: That's a great idea, Garnet! Garnet: I didn't say anything, K.O. K.O.: Ben? Four Arms: Dude, did that honestly sound like my voice to you? Connor Lacey: I don't think it was us, either. Raven: I said it. K.O.: (Gasps) A hero! Raven: Hi. Connor Lacey: An Azarathian? Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Scans Raven) Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. K.O.: (Strains) You've got X'ed by Strike, but you can still talk and stuff? Raven: I got protection spell off just before he X'ed me. Garnet: (Grunts) Raven: Thanks...you? Garnet: Garnet. K.O.: K.O.! Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my cousin David Brennan and my friends Cian Dooley, Paul and Shannon O'Dweyr. Four Arms: Four Arms -- and Ben -- and, like, a bunch of other guys, too -- Garnet: We need to know who you are and what this place is. Raven: I'm part of a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans. My name's Raven. Uh, excuse me? That's better. Before I got X'ed out, I learned this used to be a great city of heroes, but Strike appeared and stole everyone's powers. Strike: (Evil Laughs) Raven: He was still hungry, so he started summoning heroes from other dimensions to destroy. If we don't stop him, there'll be no heroes left...anywhere. K.O.: Why would he do something so cob-darn awful? Raven: Eh, it's his thing. It's what he does. He's like evil, you know pure evil or whatever. Four Arms: Seems like this dude always has the element of surprise. Garnet: Maybe we should surprise him, and ambush him at his lair. Raven: That was literally the first thing I said. K.O.: Raven, want to join us? Raven: Eh, I don't know. I was having such a great time as a lifeless statue. K.O.: Ooh, a new friend! You can be the brains of our team. Raven: As usual. K.O.: Hey, Raven? Where is this evil lair anyway? Raven: Over there -- the giant fortress just past the impassable chasm. K.O.: Oh, okay. Neat. Raven: (Sighs) Still smarter than Beast Boy. K.O.: So, what kind of magic can you do? Raven: Uh, all of it? Normally I would wield my dimensional magic to get us home, but Strike stole my powers. I can still levitate but -- Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Sighs) Nothing. K.O.: Whippley dip dipple. I just realized that we all come from teams of great heroes. Maybe the four of us can form a new team together. How about "O.K. Ben! Let's Go! Universe"? Connor Lacey: Perfect! Four Arms, Garnet and Raven: (Laughs) Four Arms: Yeah, this is a pretty good time. (Laughs) K.O.: (Sighs) Four Arms: K.O., watch out! K.O.: (Gasps) Raven: Strike's traps. K.O.: W-- How are we supposed to get across that?! Raven: You guys all have flight powers, right? Four Arms: You know, one of my other forms can fly, actually. Connor Lacey: I can help. (Hits Ultimatrix) Ditto: Ditto! (Splits into three) Okay, guys. Set your Ultimatrix to different flight aliens on my signal. (All three have set their symbols) On the count to three. One, two, three! (All three changed) Stinkfly: Stinkfly! Big Chill: Big Chill! Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! Stinkfly: Hop on, guys. Raven: Really?! That's so cool! (Grumbling) And would be really useful in this situation. Four Arms: It's not my fault I don't have my Omnitrix, okay? Garnet: You double need to stop bickering and pay attention. Four Arms: Ahh! Chompy fish! Raven: Everyone, hold on to my super-strong legs! Astrodactyl: We're almost there. K.O., Garnet and Four Arms: (Shouts) Garnet: Get… K.O. and Garnet: ...back! K.O.: Ha! Power fist! K.O. and Garnet: (Grunts) Raven: We're almost there! Hold on tight! Agh! Never mind. We're gonna die. Garnet: Leave it to me. Hup! No one hurts my friends. Rrrraw! K.O.: Wow! Thanks, Garnet. Four Arms: Yeah, thanks, Garnet. Raven: This is it -- Strike's lair. Got to admit, he's got taste. Big Chill: Cool. (Reverts back to Ditto) Astrodactyl: (Reverts back to Ditto) Stinkfly: (Reverts back to Ditto) Ditto: (Reverts back to Connor) Four Arms: What do we do now? K.O.: Whoa! (Shouts) Garnet: Run! Garnet, K.O., Four Arms, Connor, David, Cian, Paul, Shannon and Raven: (Panting) Pen: Destroy Heroes. K.O.: Ah! Four Arms: What is it waiting for? Strike: (Laughs) Me. Four Arms: What?! Strike: I programmed ole blasty here to corner you -- not to destroy you. Four Arms: Oh. Phew! Strike: (Chuckles) I'm gonna do that myself. All: Uh-oh. Strike: And now to start my incredibly long, un-interruptible power-up sequence. Ra-a-a-a-a-a… Garnet: He's channeling dark magics for a single, fatal blow. Four Arms: We got to do something! Raven: Without our powers? Face it, he's got us pinned. Garnet: I've got a idea. Connor, use your Ultimatrix and turn into a Gem. Connor Lacey: Okay. (Transforms) Emerald: Emerald! Raven: What's he going to do? Garnet: We Gems can fuse ourselves together into one powerful gem by synchronized dancing. When Gems fuse, their bodies and minds become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Fusion will cause the creation of a new Gem; however, this does not necessarily mean that this Gem does not already exist. A fusion of multiple types of Gems is referred to as a Gem type other than those of the components. Existing non-fusion type Gems will look different to that of a fused Gem. Emerald: I know a song you can all dance to. It's called Torture by Michael Jackson. Four Arms: Well, okay. Raven: I'll try. K.O.: Me too. Garnet: Then, let's do this. begins and the team started to dance and fused into one Koravegemerald Arms: Oh, man. What happened? Guys? David Brennan: They fused together to become a new guy. 50% Gem, 25% Tetramand, 25% Human and 25% Azarathian. Cian Dooley: He has become, Koravegemerald Arms. Koravegemerald Arms: I like it. It's like writing a pen in it. Pen... Pen... Pen! That's it! Power fist! Ha. Ta-da! David Brennan: What? Koravegemerald Arms: Well, I noticed all those piranha traps back there were red. So I figured this thing can create as well as destroy. Besides, it does look kind of like a big ole pen. Cian Dooley:: That's an astonishing logical leap Koravegemerald Arms. Koravegemerald Arms: (Shouts) David Brennan: (Groans) Aaaand... Whoops, can't forget this. Koravegemerald Arms: I'm too young to di-- Ben's Omnitrix! (Koravegemerald Arms defused) (Four Arms transform back into Ben Tennyson) Ben Tennyson: Ah -- feels good to be a kid again! Raven: Ah, satisfying. K.O.: Ready, Garnet? Garnet Well, that's our powers restored, but what about yours K.O.? K.O.: Chuckles) Oh, well, I never actually lost my powers. The only thing I've been missing is my friends. But I just realized -- I have friends right here! And as long as we're together, nothing can stop us! Ben Tennyson: Good pep talk, bro! Garnet: Okay, K.O., let's be heroes. Strike: -...a-a-a-ah! There -- fully powered and ready to face heroes who are powerless. Now... Huh? Where dey go? Ben Tennyson: Hey, jerk! Strike: What?! Raven, K.O., Garnet, Ben Tennyson, Emerald, David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dweyr and O'Dweyr: O.K. Ben! Let's Go Universe! Strike: Oh, there you are. Ha! Goody. Now, perish! Wah! (Laughs) Garnet: (Grunts) Strike: Wha-- (Groans) Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Strike: (Grunts) Ben Tennyson: Got to find the right alien for the job! (Ben Tennyson pressing the Omnitrix and turning into Jake the Dog) Jake the Dog: What? For reals? (Jake the Dog changes into Prohyas Warrior) Dolphin Magisword: (Chatters) (Prohyas Warrior transform back into Ben Tennyson) Ben Tennyson: My Omnitrix! Why isn't this thing working?! K.O.: Ben! It's okay! Your Omni-thingy was made with Strike's power, and he has the power to summon any hero into this world. Ben Tennyson: (Chuckles) I see where your going with this. It's Hero Time! K.O.: You just need... (Shouts) ...a power fist! (Ben Tennyson transform into Robot Jones) Robot Jones: Ha ha ha ha ha. (Robot Jones changes into Festro) Festro: Yeah, yeah! Spring Break! (Festro changes into Uncle Grandpa) Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning! (Uncle Grandpa changes into Gumball Watterson) (Gumball Watterson changes into Mordecai) (Mordecai changes into Edd) (Edd changes into Wirt) (Wirt changes into Moxy) (Moxy changes into Grizzly Bear) (Grizzly Bear changes into Jeff Randell) (Jeff Randell changes into Grim Reaper) (Grim Reaper changes into Chowder) (Chowder changes into Captain K'nuckles) (Captain K'nuckles changes into Monkey) (Monkey changes into Cow) (Cow changes into Johnny Bravo) (Johnny Bravo changes into Buttercup) (Buttercup changes into Dexter) (Dexter changes into Finn the Human) Strike: Noooooo! (Finn the Human punches Strike) David Brennan: I'd say, Strike has been striked. (Finn the Human transform back into Ben Tennyson) K.O.: Wow, Ben! You were incredible! Ben Tennyson: We were incredible. Raven: Yeah, we did all right. Garnet: Thank you. We made great teammates. K.O.: Thank you very much. Ben Tennyson: Ooh, I meant all the dudes in my Omnitrix, but you guys are okay, you, I guess. K.O.: That's nice. Thanks. Pen! Raven: Must be lost without its master's commands. Garnet: Then let's give it some of our own. This should reprogram it to make the world as good as new. K.O.: Let's make it better than new! Garnet: Done. K.O.: Whoa! Pen: Rebuilding. Festro: Whoa, bros, we're back. Robot Jones: What happened to me? I.M. Weasel: I am Weasel! Festro: Hey, nice to meet ya. Ilana: Oh, hi! Garnet: Hmm. That's that settled. K.O.: Hey, how are we getting home? Raven: Oh. Leave that to me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Ben Tennyson: Well, time to get going. Bye, guys! Gwen's gonna flip when she hears about this. Paul O'Dweyr: Cause we still have a few missions to complete. Raven: See ya, guys. Finally, this crossover is over. (Gasps) Wait a minute! Zinthos! Phew. Close call. Garnet: It's time for me to go home, as well. K.O.: Mmm... Garnet, am I ever gonna see you again? Garnet I don't know, but whatever happens, I'm not gonna forget you. (Whistles) Here. K.O.: Huh? (Gasps) (Crying) Garnet! (K.O. woke up at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega) K.O.: Ough. What happened? Did I just fall asleep? (Gasps) I hope Mr. Gar didn't see -- Huh? (Gasps) Wooow.